


Goodbye, My Love

by Sparks_And_Ink



Series: Sterek Stuff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Kali, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Angst, F/M, Funeral, Last Kiss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_And_Ink/pseuds/Sparks_And_Ink
Summary: Derek was rarely the little spoon, but he could bear the minuscule amount of pain if it meant he could feel his husband's heartbeat against his back.





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of killing people off for inspiration, so here's a work that was finished at 1:30 am. The ending is rushed and my writing style is sloppy. You're welcome.  
> Banner made by [nickels](https://www.quotev.com/donghyuckIee) at [their shop](https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/4496461?)

 

Derek just wanted a night alone with his husband.

With the pack surrounding them nonstop, invading their home like it was public property, they never had time to themselves. It wasn't even about the sex (which Derek still greatly enjoyed at the rough age of 31), it was just about plain old _them_ time. They had finally caught a break after months of trying and failing to get the pack out of the house and they were planning on enjoying it, even if it meant cuddling and cheesy talks about the future. Derek didn't mind late night talks and sleepy mornings with his head buried in his husband's neck. He enjoyed the simplicity of it. He enjoyed the warmth and the love that radiated off of Stiles' skin.

Now, they were laying in bed with Stiles' arm curled around Derek's waist, his forehead resting just under the spiral tattoo that Derek was so connected to. Derek was rarely the little spoon, but he could bear the minuscule amount of pain if it meant he could feel his husband's heartbeat against his back. It was comforting to know he was still there, still holding onto him despite all of his wrongs. He felt safe in Stiles' arms, protected by the spark. Stiles gently traced the curve of Derek's hipbone, the gesture more of a comfort than a request for more. Derek practically purred in approval, moving closer to the younger man. Stiles' ring shone gently in the moonlight peeking in through windows, Derek's eyes locked on the intricate engravings in the silver. Stiles had drawn them himself, claiming that it was a secret he would take to the grave. Derek didn't fight for the answer, only placing a tender kiss at his temple and paying for anything Stiles wanted. 

Derek let himself wallow in the feeling of contentment and love, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, before he heard the loft door flying off its track and nearly hitting the opposite wall. He sits up immediately, his eyes glowing crimson. Stiles is already on his feet, a .45 in his hands. Derek's nostrils burned with the scent of aconite, letting him know that the bullets in Stiles' gun weren't completely normal. The pair gently padded down the stairs after Derek got up, trying to be as quiet as possible. Derek could see the goosebumps on Stiles' arms, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. The spark sensed something far more sinister. Just as Derek made his small realization, Stiles was snatched off of the spiral staircase and tossed against the far wall. 

Derek acted completely on instinct, going after the nearest thing that moved. The creature was fast, almost too fast to see, and it was no surprise when Derek was forced onto his back, a clawed foot pressed against his carotid artery threateningly. The man was trembling, his eyes locked on his wheezing husband. The young man laid on his back, a gash on his forehead and his left arm bent at an awkward angle. It was the same arm that was wrapped around Derek minutes before. The alpha tries to growl, his jaw set and his crimson eyes full of rage as he looks to his attacker.

" _Kali_."

Derek can feel anger bubbling in his chest, the man cursing Scott for letting them go free, for giving the two of them a second chance at something. Derek wants to rip them from limp to limp for hurting his husband, for defiling his and Stiles' home. The vicious woman didn't speak, a man coming out from behind her. His hair had started to grey since the last time Derek had seen him, his face thin and lined with age and experience. Derek didn't want to think about what kind of experience the demon wolf possessed.

"Hello, Derek," Deucalion chuckled darkly, his eyes cloudy and unseeing under his glasses. 

"Get out," Derek snarled, his claws digging into the hardwood underneath him. 

"I'll have to decline," the man practically purred, approaching the small, quivering form of Stiles. 

"Leave him _alone_!" Derek shouted at Deucalion, struggling under Kali's hold. Her claws dug scratches into his skin, leaving thin led lines across his neck. Stiles was curled in on himself, unable to move. Whether it was because of the pain or not, Derek didn't know. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to get to his husband. He had to get to Stiles. Deucalion flipped the young man onto his back with his cane, drawing a thin dagger from his coat. 

"You are a nuisance to my kind," Deucalion hissed, Stiles glaring up at him defiantly even as blood runs down his face and into his eyes. 

"You're a nuisance to my family," Stiles says lowly, his right hand a blur of pale white and grey, a gunshot ringing out. Derek barely has time to get away before Kali is swinging down at him with her claws, an outraged scream echoing off of the walls as Deucalion's body falls onto Derek's hurt and bleed husband. Derek pays no attention to her, his eyes focused on Stiles as he scrambles to get to his side. He tossed Deucalion's body to the side, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw the dagger Deucalion was carrying embedded in Stiles' ribs. The dagger that found its mark despite its owner's death. Stiles was barely hanging on by a thread, his eyelids drooping and his body limp. 

"Stiles?" Derek whimpered, his fingertips brushing the spark's cheek. His eyelids fluttered and then opened, his pupils dilated. 

"Hey," He said hoarsely and Derek tried to not focus on the blood that was staining his pants and skin. 

"You're gonna be okay," Derek reassured thickly, not knowing how to approach a stab wound that _doesn't heal._ "We're gonna get you fixed up and then we're gonna kick the pack out for the next month. Okay?"

Stiles shook his head weakly. "D- Don't lie to me. Just t- tell me you love me."

Derek nearly broke as the younger man spoke, taking a few seconds of silence before replying. "I love you, Stiles, more than anything."

Stiles smiled then, blood staining his teeth. "I- I love you, t- too."

Derek leaned down, kissing his bloody forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut, his posture stiff and his shoulders almost unnoticeably shaking. He pulled away, Stiles' eyes closed and his body completely still. Derek listened for any more heartbeats, only detecting his own. He barely registered the fact that Kali was gone, cradling his husband's bent and broken body to his chest, yanking out the knife and throwing it across the room when it became too much to see. Derek couldn't help but feel a small victory, knowing that his husband's killer was dead, knowing that he was killed by Stiles himself with a bullet to the forehead. The .45 laid less than a foot away, Derek focusing on Stiles instead of the gun - or anything else for that matter. He heard Lydia's scream from across town. He ignored it.

He sat like that until dawn, Stiles' body getting cold despite Derek's constant warmth. The pack found him like that, tears streaming down his face and lower body covered in blood. Covered in _Stiles'_ blood. Scott was the first to react, his eyes flaring up and his canines growing in as he went to attack Derek out of pure grief. Allison and Isaac held him back, tears of their own welling up in their eyes. Each pack member reacted differently. Lydia left before anyone could speak to her, her breathing unsteady. Boyd was silent, his jaw set as he fought back tears. Erica cried openly, clutching onto Boyd and crying into his neck as he held onto her. Liam looked haunted, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. His control was shaken, Derek was sure, but he didn't have time to think of things like control. _Control is overrated anyway_. Noah and Melissa were the last ones to know, the two of them relying on each other heavily to get through the day. It was heartbreaking to watch.

 

**~~+++~~ **

****The funeral was small.

Stiles' wedding ring felt like a burden around Derek's neck, strung up on a silver chain throughout the service. It was killing him, seeing his husband completely motionless in the casket in front of him. Stiles was never still. He was always in motion, even in sleep, but Derek didn't like to think about those things. They hurt, and Derek didn't want to feel anything anymore. The pastor spoke about Stiles' bravery and smarts and Derek was angry. The pastor knew nothing about Stiles; about his nervous habits or his tells. He knew nothing about how Stiles would put his friends and family and husband first, before everything else. He knew nothing about Stiles' inability to stop talking, to stop moving. He knew _nothing_. It made Derek want to crawl into that casket with Sti- Stiles' body.

The moment he was called up to speak was the most terrifying moment of his life, but he made himself stand up and walk to the front. He turned around to face his pack, his family, and he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest. 

"I- I can't do Stiles justice with words alone," he starts, his voice raspy and hoarse from disuse. "He was the kind of person that you met once in a lifetime and I had the pleasure of marrying him. He was a light in the darkness that I hadn't even realized surrounded me and I can't thank him enough." He could feel himself choking up but he attempted pushed on, eyes rimmed with tears. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I failed you and now you're gone," he whimpers, locking eyes with a devastated Noah Stilinski. "You deserved so much better than this. You deserved the world, my love. But now I have to say goodbye." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited and I have no beta, so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> I have a tumblr: rejects-are-the-most-fun.tumblr.com


End file.
